


Sweet Treats and Little Dragon Feets

by Sable_Nakahara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Marshmallows, Mischief, comfy, small Aithusa, zoomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Nakahara/pseuds/Sable_Nakahara
Summary: Just another night during the holiday season with two trouble-makers and one responsible-ish adult.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Round Table Gift Exchange 2020





	Sweet Treats and Little Dragon Feets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicalmysticalmanservant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/gifts).



> Round Table Gift Exchange Dec 2020

**Sweet Treats and Little Dragon Feets**

Merlin smiled and heaved a contented sigh. This was by far one of the best holiday seasons he’d had in his adult life and his favorite part of the chilly winter nights in general - sipping hot chocolate and getting cozy. 

Aithusa sat in his lap, small feet under the blanket, and back cradled against his arm. He was about to take a sip of his hot chocolate when he felt arms slide around his shoulders from behind. 

“Arthur.” Merlin greeted. 

Arthur hummed and pecked Merlin’s cheek affectionately - a gesture it had taken Merlin awhile to get Arthur comfortable with doing, but now that he was, he did often enough to make Merlin laugh and push him away. 

“You know, if you leave your mug unattended like that, you won’t have much left for yourself.” 

“Hmmm?” His head quirked to the side in confusion before he looked down in his lap. “Aithusa!” He chided. The little dragon chirruped at him happily, whipped cream all over the end of snout and paws. 

Arthur bellowed a laugh then pat the dragonling on the head. “Here, come on. I’ll get you your own.” 

Merlin wanted to protest that it wasn’t very good for a dragon diet, but a little bit of hot chocolate couldn’t hurt, right? They were magical creatures after all. It’s not like it was poison. 

That was, until Arthur walked in, serving tray in hand, with little Aithusa wrapped around a mug and a small hoard of marshmallows. 

“Arthur! That’s too much!” He now considered if that much sugar COULD cause her harm.

“Shhh~ It’s fine Merlin. I give Aithusa treats all the time!” 

Merlin scoffed in mock outrage, “I was wondering where all my sweets had gone! You two have been stealing them!” He peered down at Aithusa who was too absorbed in marshmallows to listen. “Alright, well not only do you owe me more chocolates, you get to deal with the zoomies in the middle of the night.” 

Arthur almost looked to protest, but sighed. “Alright. Fine.” He glanced back down at Aithusa and grinned. “You can’t tell me that’s not an adorable sight.”

“You’re right,” he conceded, “but still not getting out of midnight zoomy playtime.” He took a sip of his hot chocolate and sighed happily again. Arthur slid into the spot next to him with his own mug and leaned his head on his shoulder.

“This is nice.” His voice was soft. 

Merlin kissed the tufts of hair on the part of his head he could reach. “Yeah it is.” 

The fire flickered warmly as they sat sipping their drinks, Aithusa thoroughly sticky with marshmallow now. 

“Bath. You get bath duty as well.” 

Arthur grumbled and sipped loudly. 

**Author's Note:**

> •Aithusa Design heavily inspired by Maryluis art•  
> I hope you enjoy MagicalMysticalManservant! I couldn't decide between the two ideas and they both came out though one traditional.


End file.
